In order to perform ultrahigh-speed communication through various frequency bands, technologies related to an antenna of an electronic device have been developed. As a technology related to the antenna, there is an impedance matching technology that matches the impedance of the antenna of the electronic device to the impedance (or characteristic impedance) of a power amplifier of a transmitter that feeds the antenna.
The impedance matching technology is a technology for reducing the power consumed in transmitting a signal by minimizing the signal reflected to the power amplifier in response to the signal transmitted to the antenna. The electronic device includes an impedance matching circuit, and, for example, when the impedance of the antenna is changed due to the influence around the electronic device, the impedance matching circuit performs the impedance matching by controlling the impedance matching circuit.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.